Pure Heart
by Trio's Angel
Summary: Two different personalities... two different lives when come together ..what happen next is friendship or love... An OC story... Pairs Arjun Isha {Bashers this is not for you guys} No obligations to read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N:-** Hi Hello Namashkar and Satsriakal… how are you ppl doing…. Well I hope u all doing great… so m here again with an OC pair Arjun-Isha "Arjunisha" I had already written one fic on them and this is the second one….. that wasn't a great success but I hope u ppl will like this one….. and if don't wanna read can quit this fic …no worries ….. and those willing to read …here goes the story…..

 **A school in Mumbai…**

 _School seemed to be quiet as last lecture was going on in the classes….. In one of the class a beautiful girl wearing kurti legging was asking the students for their homework and students were coming one after another to get it checked….. and when it came turn of a boy named Sonu…. He came to his teacher but when she looked at his notebook it was all empty not a single word written on it…she looked at the boy and boy spoke in sad tone…_

Sonu: M sorry Isha mam… vo main kal homework krne hi vala tha k…

Isha: {Sensed something wrong and asked him in caring tone} Lekin kya Sonu beta!? Tum preshan lag rahe ho….sab thik to hai na…

Sonu: Mam vo….. vo kal mummy papa mein firse bahut jhagra hua aur gusse mein kal dono ne baat bhi nai ki… aj subh bhi mujhe school drop krke dono apne apne kam pe chle gye honge shayd…

Isha: {Surprized} Kya! Tumare parents mein jhagra hua! par kyu! Esa kya hua k dono ne itne waqt take k dusre se baat tak ni ki..

Sonu: M sorry mam lekin mummy kehti hai k ghar ki batein kisi ko nai batate…to mam ap chaho to mujhe punish kr lijiye par main apko nai bta skta k kyu unhone jhagra kiya!

Isha: {Smiles lightly on his innocence} Nai beta main apko punish nai karungi kiunki ismein apka koi kasur nai hai….{Speaks thinking something} aur fir punishment kise milni chahiye main ache se janti hu…par promise kro k kal se homework pura krke laoge {Smiles lightly}

Sonu: {Smiles lightly and noddes} Ok Mam….

Then after school when Sonu's parents came to pick him….Isha at that time was talking to a fellow teacher but when she saw Sonu and his parents she excused herself and move to his parents…..

Isha: {In a serious tone}Mr. Kumar ..Mrs. Kumar… we need to talk…

Mr. Kumar: Hmse? {Then looked at Sonu and thought that Isha is going to complain them about Sonu..so he turned towards Sonu} Sonu! Kya kiya tumne han!? Kya glti ki jo tumari teacher hmein tumari shikayat lgana chahti hain….?

Mrs. Kumar: {To Mr. Kumar} Ap Rukiye…main puchti hu…{Then in a concered tone} Sonu Beta kya kiya hai tumne? Btao mumma ko….

Mr. Kumar: {In anger} Isse kya puch rhi ho…ki hogi koi galti …tumare hi lad pyar ne bigara hai isey!

Mrs. Kumar: Dekhiye ap mujhpe pe ilzam mat hi lagaiye….. bigara maine nai apne hai…main sara din kichen aur kam mein busy rhti hu sara waqt to ye apke sath spend karta hai….

Mr. Kumar: Wah re wah ab iske liye bhi tum mujhpe blame lga rahi ho!?

Isha: {Who was watching this was not surprised as Sonu told her before but she felt pinched by looking at his sad exressions…so she eventually spoke out} Bas kijiye ap dono…. Kya …kar kya rahe hain ap log? Aur dekhiye main apko apke bête ki koi complain ni krne vali thi main to us bare mein baat krna chah rahi hun jo abhi abhi hua?!  
Mr. Kumar: Apka matlab?

Isha: Matlab ye Mr. Kumar k ap dono husband wife ke jhagre se apka massom bacha affect ho raha hai…. Zara dekhiye is massom ki aur {three of them look at Sonu's sad face} kya kusur hai is nanhi si jaan ka ? ap shayad nai jante par aplogo k jhagre ka bura asar padh raha hai ispe…. {Both looked at Isha at which She told them what Sonu had told her earlier in the class} A bap hi btaiye kya solution hai iska? Ap jaise pade likhe log jab is baat ko nai samjh pa rhe k maa baap k apsi jhagre k vjh se bache k dil aur dimag pe bura asar pdta hai to aur koi kaise samjhega? Apko pta hai Sonu ajkal kita udaas aur akela rhne lga hai… he's a bright student par aj kal uska maan pdhai mein lag hi nai raha… kusur kiska? Aplogon ka…bhugat kaun raha hai? Ye massom…esa kyu? Kya ap jante hain k agar esa chlta raha to vo major depreesion mein ja sakta hai? Bache ka mann to kora kagaz ki tarah hota hai…job hi apnea as paas dekhte hai ya sunte hai vahi unke mann mein chap jata hai…. Ap usey ek acha future dena chahte hain ya apke apsi jhagre k vjh se uske future ko andhere mein dhkelna chahte ho! {Mr. and Mrs. Looked at Sonu and felt guilty and realized their mistake}

Mrs. Kumar: We're really sorry mam…. Humein realize hi nai hua k hmari glti ki saza hmara bacha bhugat raha hai…. {Then turns to Sonu} Beta m really sorry…..maine ye socha hi nai k tum kis mushkil ka samna kar rahe ho…. M sorry beta….

Mr. Kumar: And m sorry too Sonu beta…. Bahut galat kar rhe they hum dono…but I promise ab esa nai hoga… {Mrs. Kumar too noddes at which Sonu smiles}

The Kumar family shares a family hug and Isha admires this cute moment…..she too smiles at this… then Sonu parting from family hug looks at Isha…. And moves to her and hugs her… Isha was surprised at kid's sudden hug..

Sonu: Thank you so much mam…. Thanks a lot…ap bahut achi hain….

Isha: {Smiles and parts from hug and cups his face} Maine kuch ni kiya beta….ye to tumne kiya…. Mqaine to bs zra si help ki…. Ab jao….tumare parents wait kr rhe hain….. {She taps softly on his cheeks }

 _Kumar family saying her thanks left from there …Isha was happy that she could help a kid to get back his smile…after a while she too reached home… when she reached home her mother was working in kitchen….._

Rekha ji: A gai beta! Kaisa raha tera aj ka din….?

Isha: Aj ka din! Aj to bahut acha din tha ….han shuru mein na sahi par baad mein kuch acha zarur hua….

Rekha ji: {Offering her water} Acha! Esa kya hua aj?

Isha: {Sipping water} Actually maa aj…{And explains her everything}

Rekha ji: Bahut acha kiya beta…. Vo bacha kitna khush hoga na ab….!

Isha: {smiles} Han maa…aur uskey khush dekhkr dil ko jo sukun mila…vo to main bta bhi nai sakti….

Rekha ji: {smiles} Han jb koi acha kam kro niswarth bhavna se to jo khushi aur sukun milta hai vo anubhav hi alag hai…dekha beta teri yahi achi tujhe jiwan mein kamyabi aur acha sasural dilaygi….

Isha: Oho maa…ap fir se vahi topic lekr baith gai…

Rekha ji: {Smiles} lekin beta ek na ek din shadi to tujhe karni hi hai….

Isha: {Eyeing her} Maa !

Rekha ji: Acha baba thik hai…par abhi tu ja aur hath muh dho le…main tere liye chaye bnati hu tabtak….

Isha: Ji maa…

 _Saying so she left for her room to freshen up and change and after a while she came back to dinning….. her mother was about to give her tea when door bell rang….._

Rekha ji: Is waqt!? Tere papa honge shayd…

Isha: Han…Rukiye main dekhti hu….{she opened the door and found an unknown lady standing on the door} Ji! Kahiye…?

Lady: Ye ka hi ghar hai na?

Isha: G han…lekin papa abhi aye ni shayad abhi tak clinic pe honge ap unse vahi mil lijiye….

Lady: Oh to kya unki mrs. Hain ghar pe?

Isha: Ji anty maa to hain par ap kaun!? M sorry maine apko abhi tak nai pehchana…. {Then saw another lady coming from behind} Sobha anty ap yaha? Namaste anty….

Sobha ji: Khush raho beta… Isha beta ye Minal ji hain…. Ye Rekha aur bhaisahab se milne ayi hain…

Isha: Oh m sorry…maine inko pehchana nai… ayiye na apdo ander ayiye…. {And welcomes them}

Rekha ji: Kaun hai beta?

Sobha ji: Arey kuch waqt mil nai pai to apni saheli ko hi bhool gai! {Smiles}

Rekha ji: Arey Sobha tujhe main kaise bhool sakti hun…{Both ladies hugs each other}

Sobha ji: {Parting from hug} Acha Rekha Inse mil ye hain Minal ….vo maine jo phone pe baat kit hi na!

Rekha ji: Han han…. {Then turns to Minal ji} Namaste bhenji…ayiye baithiye na khari kyu hain!

Isha: Ap log baithiye main chaye nashte ka itnzam karti hun

 _Saying so she left from there leaving the three ladies to chit chat….when she came with tea and snacks… she overheard them and was shocked_

…..To be continued

 **A/N:-** So how was this part?

What did Isha Heard that made her shock! I guess many of you have guessed it right but your answer lies in next chapter….

Till then

God bless You

Tc

Love ya all

Plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N:-** Hi first of all "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY" …Here m ready with 2nd installment of the story hope u'll enjoy it…..

 **Recap:** Isha is a teacher …. Is a courageous girl who lives life on her own terms….. Her father is a doctor but she choose to be a teacher by profession…and wants her life to live on her own conditions…Her mother always try to convince for her marriage but she always denies …. Once her mother's friend came to meet her…when she overhears them and gets shocked….

 **Now further…..**

Isha: Kya! Shadi?

Shobha ji: Aur ni to kya! Beta tujhe bhi to shadi krni hi hogi na..ye to duniya ki reet hai….

Isha: Maa! {But thinks to talk to her later and moves to her }

Minal ji: {Smiling} Lagta hai apni shadi ki baat sunkar Sharma gai….

Sobha ji: Han {Smiles}

Rekha ji: {Though she now Isha left bcz of anger but still smiles and noddes} Han vo esi hi hai…mera matlab thodi sharrmili hai…

Minal ji: Bhenji mujhe bas esi hi bahu ki talash thi…. Par main chahti hu k Isha ek baar mere bête se khud bhi mil le…akhir shadi to undono ko hi karni hai…baki ap fir bhi ek baar bhaisab se baat krke bta dijiyega tanki main mere bere Arjun se baat kar saku….

Rekha ji: Ji han bilkul…. Main inse baat krte hi apko phone krungi… baki bhagwan ki marzi…

Three of the ladies smile and then Minal ji and Shobha ji left from there….Rekha ji tried to talk to Isha but all in vain….after a while Dr. Suresh came home…Rekha ji served him water but seemed tensed….

Suresh ji: Kya baat hai Rekha ? Tum kuch preshan lag rahi ho….

Rekha ji: Kya batau ji…. Preshan na hou to kya karu!

Suresh ji: Arey bhai kuch btao to sahi…

Rekha ji: Ji darasal vo aj Sobha ayi thi aur…{Explained him everything} A bap hi btao kya karu main is ladki ka…kabhi nai sunti kisiki…. Main to samjha samjha k thak gai hun…esa acha rishta aur khandan kismet se milta hai aur ye ladki hai ki….. ab ab hi baat kijiye ussey…shayad apki baat samjh jay….

Suresh ji: {Smiles lightly and noddes} Tum fiqr mat karo..main baat krunga ussay…..

After changing …he came to dinning for dinner but Isha still was not thetre …he understood that she must be in her room…so he moved to her room and saw her sitting on her bed absent minded…. When she saw her father she ran to him and hugged him….

Isha: Papa… Plz samjhaiye na maa ko meri shadi k piche padi hui hain….jab main abhi tyar nai hu to vo kyu mujhe force kar rahi hain.!

Suresha ji: {Parting from hug… cupps her face} Isha… dekho beta koi tumhe is shadi k liye force nai krega… aur chahe to bhi nai kar sakta kunki main janta hun meri beti apni life apni sharton pe jiti hai…. Isliye tum jb chaho jisse chaho tb shadi krna ….lekin beta dekho hum tumare dushman to nahi hain na,...jo bhi khenge tumare bhle k liye hi khenge…. Dekho beta main main tumari maa ki side nai le raha par jo sahi hai vhi bol raha hun…. Arjun ek CID officer hai…. Kafi suna hai maine uske bare mein aura chi family bhi hai…. Main chahta hun k tum atleast ek baar ussey mil lo…. Uske baad jo tumara faisla hoga mujhe manzur hoga aur main vada krta hun k agar tujhe vo pasand nai aya to jabtk tum nai chahogi tumari shadi k bare mein is ghar mein koi baat nai krega…. Thik hai!

Isha: {Thought for a while and then nodded positively} Thik hai papa… par ye akhri baar hoga aur agar mujhe ladka acha ni laga to mujhe koi force nai krega….

Suresh ji: {Smiles} Ye hui na bahadur bacho vali baat… ab chalo khana khaye…mujhe to bhai bahut bhookh lagi hai…..

Isha: {Smiles lightly} OK Papa… chaliye….

Then after dinner… Rekha ji talked to Minal ji…. Both ladies plan for Arjun-Isha's first meeting….. Minal ji talked to Arjun…..

Minal ji: Arjun ..beta mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai…

Arjun: {While Looking in a file} Bs 2 min maa… kal ye file court tak pahuchani hai…. To ek akhri baar check karlu... is baar is muzrim ko saza mail k rhegi…akhir bahut mushkil se hath aya hai…

Minal ji: Hey bhagwan ye ladka bhi na…. Kabhi to muzrim aur apni duty se bahr nikal…meri taraf bhi tere koi farz hain ya nai… ! Beta apni maa k liye 5 minute to tum nikal sakte ho na….

Arjun: {Closed the file and kept on side table and turned to Minal ji and smiles}Maa ye kaisi batein kar rahi ho…ap janti ho na ki main apse kitna pyar karta hu… par meri job hi kuch esi h k….

Minal ji: Acha baba bs bs…. Tu aur tere bahane {Smiles and slaps softly on his cheeks} Acha beta sun… vo maine tere Liye ek ladki dekhi hai…. Bahut acha parivar hai….

Arjun: Oho maa… apto janti ho k meri job kaisi hai jb main apko thik se waqt nai de pata to ek acha pati kaise ban paunga…. Aur fir meri zindgi ka kya bhaosa kab kis goli pe mera nam likha ho{ but Minal ji immedieately keeps her hand on his lips}

Minal ji: Khabardar agar esa dobara kabhi bole to…. Tumare papa to kabka hmein chor k chle gaye agar maine tumhe bhi kho diya toh main to jite ji marr jaungi…

Arjun: {cupping her face} Maa relax… main to bs keh raha tha k esa ho skta hai..esa hoga zruri to nai hai na…. ap chinta mat kijiye apko chorke main kahin nai jaunga….

Minal Ji: {Smiles a bit} Thik hai… to mujhse vada kar esa kabhi nai khega fir!

Arjun: Thik hai maa… vada… ab khush!

Minal ji: {Smiles} Sirf yahi nai…tujhe parso us ladki se bhi milna hai…. Isha naam hai bahut pyari ladki hai mujhe yaqin hai tujhe bhi vo bahut pasand aygi….ye le uski tasvir..dekhle ek baar…{Forwards an envelope}

Arjun: Par maa!

Minal ji: Beta ek baar milne mein kya harz hai… bs ek baar mil le fir job hi tera faisla ho…

Arjun: {sighs} Thik hai maa… jaisa ap kaho…Khush !

Minal ji smiles and noddes and hugs Arjun….then she left ….when Arjun was about to open that envelope… he got a call and placed the envelope on bed…but as he left on edge…with blow of wind it fell down under the bed…when he came back attending the call he didn't found it on bed and later he ignored it… after two days….. Arjun-Isha were to meet at St. Sebestrian garden…..that day a guy had planned to purpose his love so when Arjun-Isha reched there…. They were mistaken as the guy and his love by the managing authority…..

Isha: {Was waiting for Arjun} Ye abhi tak nai aya….koi ni ane do… main bhi sidha mna karne vali hu…bs ek formality hai ussey milne ki tanki maa papa dobara meri shadi k piche na pade….

Here…

Arjun: {Searching for Isha} Kahan hogi vo ladki…maine to uski tasveer bhi nai dekhi thi… koi baat ni akhir CID officer hun…dhoondh hi lunga….{He looked for here here and there in the garden and yes finaaly found her..he moved towards her as she was having her back towards him he called her name} Isha! Isha Kumar!

Isha: {Turned towards him and saw a dashing handsome hunk in front of her} Ap…. Arjun Malhotra …right?

Arjun: {he saw her and admired her beauty and then smiles a bit} ji… M sorry if m late…. Mumbai's traffic

Isha: {Smiles lightly} Ji

Isha/Arjun: Vo main apse… {Both smiles}

Arjun: Ladies first… so phle ap…

Isha: Dekhiye Arjun ji… plz mujhe galat mat samjhiega …. Par main abhi shadi k liye puri tarah tyar nai hun…. Maine aj tak apni life apne tariqe se jee hai aur Shadi jaisa important faisla main kisi bhi mazburi ya dabav mein akr nai krna chahti kiunki main nai chahti k isse apki zindgi bhi barbad ho….Shadi to pure mann se krni chahiye jab do log apas mein pyar krein…. Ek dusre ko samjhe aur hum log to abhi ek dusre ko ache se jante tak nai… I hope you understand….

Arjun: I understand and totally agrees with you….aur fir shadi do logo ki nai do parivaron ki bhi hoti hai,,….ismein sabki khushi aur razamandi bhi to honi chahiye… aur jis sachai se apne mujhse ye baat kahi…I really appreciate that… mujhe koi problem nai vaise bhi agr maan lijiye hmne shadi kar bhi li to meri CID ki job hi kuch esi hai k main apko time nai de pata….

Isha: Oh lagta hai ap bhi meri trh sochte hain….. vaise acha laga apse milkr…apne meri sari tention dur kardi…

Arjun: Mujhe bhi…. Vaise shadi na sahi hum dost to ban hi sakte hain!

Isha: {smiles} Offcourse…. {Forwards her hand} Friends….!

Arjun: {Smiles too and shakes hand with her} Friends….

Isha: Acha ab mujhe chalna chahiye….

Arjun: Sure…. If u don't ming may I drop you somewhere?

Isha: Arey nai…. Main chali jaungi…

Arjun: dekhiye police vala hun kidnap nai karunga…. {Both laughs} Ab dost kaha hai to dost k liye itna to kar hi sakta hun….

Isha smilses and noddes….and when they were about to move Isha's feet got struck with something but before she could fall down Arjun held her…..and they shared a cute eyelock

" **TERE BINA MAIN REHNE LAGA HOON**

 **TERI HAWA MEIN BEHNE LAGA HOON**

 **JAANE NA KAISE TERA HUA HOON**

 **MUJHE TO LAGTA HAI MAIN SHAYAD**

 **TERE DIL KI DUA HUN HAAN**

 **TUJHKO JO PAYA AAHA**

 **TO JEENA AAYA**

 **AB YEH LAMHA THEHER JAAYE**

 **THAM JAAYE BAS JAAYE HUM DONO KE DARMIYAAN…"**

… **to be continued**

 **A/N:-** I hope this part was worth reading….

Nxt part will too be posted soon….

Till then

God bless u

Tc


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N:** " HAPPY VALENTINES DAY" …M here again with third and the last installment of the story….. hope you'll like it…

 **Recap:** On their parent's insisting Isha-Arjun meets and decide to to get married as they hardly know each other and too they don't wanna get married like this…. But unaware of the fact that love had already found its way in form of friendship…..

 **Now Further…**

 _when Isha struck with something was to fall down and Arjun held her..The managing authority misunderstood of some other couple and showered rose petals on them….. Isha- Arjun came into senses on loud voice of clappings…and were amazed to see shower of rose petals on them and ppl were congratulating them…_

Man: Congrates to you both…

Arjun/Isha: Congrates? For what?

Another man: Arey inhone apko aj purpose krne ka jo plan bnaya tha vo pura hua na…ab dekhiye ap log sath hain ab…

Isha: Excuse me! Ye ap kya bol rhe hain… {then Looks at Arjun}..Arjun ji yesab kya hai!

Arjun: Mujhe lagta hai inhe zarur koi galatfehmi hui hai….ap rukiye main dekhta hun…{Then turns to the man} Apko kisne kaha k main inko purpose krne vala tha aj… hum to even aj phli baar mile hain…

Man: Arey Vipul ji ye ap kya keh rhe hain…aphi ne kal hmari dukan pe phone krke bola tha k ap apni girlfriend ko purpose krne vale hain to apko fool aur baki arrangements krne hain…

Arjun: Dekhiye bhisahab apko koi galat fehmi hui hai… aur main Vipul nai Arjun hu….. apne jinke liye ye arrangements kiye na hum vo nai hain…

Man: Ohoo…ab kya karein ab mera to nuksaan ho gya..ab in phulon ko dobara do istemal ni kr skta na….. aur phool lgenge ab to…..ye maine kya kar diya… hey bhagwan…

Arjun; Dekhiye glti to insaan se hoti hai aur rahi baat apke is nuksaan kit oh…{Takes out his wallet and gives some cash to the man} Ye lijiye apke is nuksaan ki bharpai…

Man: Lekin main apse ye paise kaise le sakta hun…

Arjun: {Smiles lightly} Rakh lijiye…. Anjane mein hi sahi vo nuksan meri vjh se hua… to insaniyat k taur pe sahi….

Man: Apka bahut bahut shukriya… bhagwan apka bhla kre…

 _Saying so he left… Here Isha was touched by Arjun's kind and helpful behavior…. She smiled to herself…after that Arjun dropped her at her home and left from there… they both told their parents that they had decided to be just friends and not to marry as both need sometime… after they whenever they use to meet they find comfort and peace with each other but none of them discussed about it…. They were saying that they are just friends but were unaware of the fact that it was more than just a friendship….. one day CID team came to know about a gang who was to do something big to get their boss released from jail…_

 **CID Beaureau…**

Abhijeet: Daya abhi abhi pata chala hai ki vo Raghu jise hmne Mr. Shikant k murder k liye arrest kiya tha…. ab uske sathi pata nai kaha se samne a khade hue hain…. Unlogo ne kaha hai k agar hmne Raghu ko azad nai kiya to vo log kai massoomon ki jaan le lenge…aur hum esa hargiz nai hone de sakte…

Daya: Han bilkul…. Par hum massom loho ki jaan ka risk bhi to ni le skte na… acha tumne pata kiya ki unlogo ne phone kaha se kiya tha …trace ki unki location!?

Arjun: Ji sir maine koshish kit hi par vo log itne shatir hain k hmein gumrah krne k liye alag alag jgh se signals bhej rhe they…..

Acp sir: Han lekin hum Raghu ko chor bhi to nai sakte na….phle hi vo itni tabahi macha chukka hai…ab dobara reha hua to pta nai kitni massom logon ki jaan pe ban aygi….

Abhijeet: Han sir…. Par ab krein to kya!

Acp sir: Krna kya hai Raghu ko azad krna hi hoga….

Daya: Kya! Lekin sir…

Acp sir: Main jo keh raha hu thik keh raha hu Daya…. Jahan unhone Raghu ko lekr chorne k liye kaha hai… main Abhijeet …Arjun aur kuch aur log vahi milenge tumhe…aur tum Sachin..Vineet aur Freedy k sath us Raghu ko vaha lekr aoge….{As per plan they all moved to do their instructed jobs…}

 **Isha's School…..**

 _It was a day decided for trip of 2_ _nd_ _standard students and Isha was one of the 5 teachers appointed as incharge of the trip to go with kids…._

Principal: So children you all excited to go on this trip..

Children: {All together in one voice} Yes sir…

Pincipal: {Smiles looking at their excitement} alright then… to apke sath jaynge apke Vikas sir…. Neha mama… Isha mam…. Sharma sir aur Vishnu sir….. I hope apinlogo ko zada preshan nai krenge….

Children: {Again all together} No sir….

Principal: So teachers….ab ye nanhe shaitan ap pancho k hwale hain…. {5 of them smiles} aur aplogo k sath honge Bus driver Ashok aur unke do sathi Manoj aur Mayur…. {and ittroduce them to the driver and the staff} Ok to Teachers best of luck and wish u all a happy and safe journey….

 _All thanked him and the bus with students and teachers moves to its destination….. But in the way the road had the sign of "work in progress" so they took another path…but suddenly the bus stooped…. At a place with nobody around…._

Sharma ji: Arey ye bus ko kya hua! Yaha kaise ruk gai!

Vikas: Pta nai sir.. main puchta hun…{Then asks driver} Driver ye bus yaha kyu ruk gai vo bhi itne sunsan jagah pe….!?

Driver: {pointing a gun towards him} Abey chonch band kar aur chupchap baith nai to abhi duniya se rvana kar dunga….

Vikas: Ye kya batmizi hai..

Driver: Abhey chup aur chupchap baith… aye Manoj..Mayur bitho re sabko chonch bnd krva ke…

Vishal: Ye sab kya ho raha hai…aur tumlog ho kaun!?

Mayur: {Slaps him and place the gun in his mouth} Abey bola na..chupchap apni jagah pe baith varna fir kabhi bol nai payga samjha kya!...

 _Children and teachers shouted in fear but they were said to be silent on gunpoint and not to make any noice and not to be oversmart and their cellphones were too seized from them… Till then their rest of gang too arrived..and then a goon called Acp sir and told him that they had kidnapped a school bus with children and 5 teachers and if they want them all alive they had to release their boss Raghu…. Also they had changed the place where they earlier asked to handover their boss to them… but when Acp sir asked for more time…the goon shot Vishal in his leg and he screamed loud in pain… so left with no choice Acp sir told him to wait for just a little while …he agreed and disconnected the call…_

Abhijeet: Kya hua sir? Kya kaha un gundo ne…

Acp sir: Unhone ******** school ki ek school bus jo trip pe jar hi thi use hijack kar liya hai… 45 bacje aur 5 teachers ko hostage bna rakha hai aur Raghu ko azad krvane k kiye aur hmein dhamki dene k liye ek teacher ko goli bhi mari hai….bola hai k abhi to vo zinda hai par agar hmne jldi unki mang puri na ki to vo usey mar denge aur dheree dhere sabhi hostages ko….

Arjun: Oh no! Par sir vo log yaha ane vale they Raghu ko lejane to vahan!?

Purvi: Shayad isliye ki unhe laga hoga k vo asani se pakde jaynge….

Acp sir: Bilkul Purvi…Bilkul esa hi hai….

Shreya : Lekin sir ab hum kya krenge…kai massom zindgiyan daon par hain…

Acp sir: Hum vahi krenge jo hmne socha hai…

Abhijeet: Matlab sir hmein krna hi hoga…{Acp sir noddes} Thik hai sir main Daya ko phone karke bold eta hun k un badmasho ne jagah badal di hai….{Acp sir noddes and Abhijeet informed Daya}

 _They took Raghu to the place where that school bus was hijacked… Abhijeet and Daya made goons busy with their talks and signals Arjun and Vineet to which thaey nodded and carefully managed to get in the bus Arjun was schoked to finf Isha as one of the hostage he assured her with his eyes that it'll be fine soon….and knocked down a goon …. But out of fiery Goons fired on them and rest team …..sound of gunfiring could be heard with children's scream out of fear….. 3-4 Goons had been killed by now …then a goon manged to get on driver seat and ignited the bus engine…and drove towards the cliff all panicked and Children and students along with Vineet and Arjun were still in bus… Arjun pushed that goon out and took the driver seat…. And tried to apply breaks…but all in vain as bus was speeding toward the cliff… by the time bus stopped it was already hanging on main land and the cliff….. Here Rest goons and Raghu was again arrested ….. Back window of the bus was opened firstly children and then teachers were taken out… now it was only Vineet and Arjun Isha left in bus….._

Isha: {In tears} Arjun!

Arjun: Isha tum jao…main tumare piche hi a rha hun…Vineet isey zara nikalo yahan se…

Isha: Nai tum bhi mere sath chalo…

Arjun: Isha samjhne ki koshish karo …bus ka balance bnaye rakhna bhi bahut zaruri hai…. Tum jao na main bas tumare piche hi a araha hun…you just go… {Isha nodded in no} Vineet plz le jao isey…

Vineet: Isha ji ayiye…vo a jayga..ap plz chaliye…ye bus kabhi bhi khai mein gir sakti hai… chaliye plz…

Arjun: Jao plz…..

 _Unwillingly Isha moved out Vineet asked Arjun to come but when he was coming out he saw a kid still in bus holding his seat and was too scared…..Arjun asked Vineet to stay out and he moved in to get he kid…._

Isha: Arjun…Arjun plz bahr niklo bus kabhi bhi khai mein gir jaygi…

Arjun: Bs abhi aya yahan ek bacha reh gya hai…. {The kid was too scared even to move but he manged to sooth him a little and came near back window} Vineet pakdo is bache ko…{After that only he was left in bus…when he was about to come out suddenly bus got disbalanced and fell in cliff…Team and Isha screamed…

Isha: {Loudly in shock} Arjunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… {And ran towards the cliff but Shreya held her}

Shreya: {Though too in tears but consoled Isha} Isha ji….plz sambhaliye khudko….

Isha: {Crying} Arjunnnnnnn! Arjun plz vapis a jao…main tumare bina nai reh sakti…. Tum ese kaise mujhe chor k ja sakte ho…!

 _All eyes were moist….and watching at poor girl…Till then Raghu and his goons were sent to jail …. But then they saw Arjun climbing up the cliff and standing in front of them …he slowly slowly walked towards them though injured…. Isha smiled in tears with surprize_

Isha: Arjun! {And ran towards him and hugged him} How dare you mujhe chorke jane ki himmat bhi kaise kit tumne…agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh! {Arjun smiles at her concern}

" **PEHLE SE ZADA JEENE LAGA HUN**

 **JABSE MAIN TERE DIL SE JUDA HUN**

 **RAHOON PE TERI MAIN TO CHALA HUN**

 **TU MERI MANZIL HAI**

 **TERE KADMON PE BAS RUKNE LAG HUN"**

Arjun: {Smiles} Toh!

Isha: Toh main bhi jee nai pati tumare bina….main kabhi tumhe khona nai chahti kiunki…

Arjun: kiunki?

Isha: Kiunki main tumse pyar karne lagi hun… han I love you Arjun … I love you …

" **TUJHKO JO PAYA AAHA**

 **TO JEENA AAYA**

 **AB YE LAMHA THEHER JAY THAM JAAYE**

 **HUM DONO K DARMIYAAN"**

Arjun: {Smiles } Pakka! Kahin fir to nai bologi k apni sharton pe jina chahti ho aur isliye apni marzi se shadi krogi!

Isha: {Smiling in tears…. Showing mock anger} Arjun!

Arjun: {Hugs her saying} I love you too Isha…

" **TUJHKO JO PAYA AAHA**

 **TO JEENA AAYA**

 **AB YE LAMHA THEHER JAY THAM JAAYE**

 **HUM DONO K DARMIYAAN"**

 _All clapped for them…and he injured ppl were taken to hospital and treated….within a few days Arjun was totally fit again….Now Arjun-Isha's marriage was fixed and after they got married they lived happily ever after with a son and a daughter….. This is how two_ _ **"PURE HEARTS"**_ _united with each other…_

 ************************************THE END****************************************

 **A/N:-** So how was it!? Hope it was worth your time…

This was my last tribute to **"Isha-Arjun"** pair…. Can't be writing again on them ….sorry…

Please accept my Apology

Will see you with continuation of my old stories

Till then

God bless you

Tc


End file.
